


I want you to be happier - Sheith Fanfiction

by Skylar_Montgommery123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Montgommery123/pseuds/Skylar_Montgommery123
Summary: Shiro made Keith believe that he was all he ever wanted. But the day soon came, where Shiro married. And it's not Keith.





	1. Wedding

Keith shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

On this very day two things happened that changed his life forever. 

On this very day, one year ago, Shiro was laying next to Keith, staring up at the night sky. "Keith." 

Keith turned his head to look at the beautiful picture in front of him. "Yes shiro?" Shiro cracked a small smile, Keith's heart fluttered. "I need to tell you something." 

Keith nodded and laid down on his side, resting his head on his hand. "I'm all ears."

Shiro and Keith had no secrets. But apparently Shiro was about to tell him something he hadn't known about. "Keith, ever since I met you... You turned my life for the better. I know I say this rarely, but keith." Shiro suddenly stood up and so did Keith, heart pounding loudly behind his chest. "Keith." The man said again, grabbing his hands. 

"Keith, I'm in love with you." 

 

There was a saying that said: "kill someone by telling them you love them, and never talk to them again." 

And honestly? 

That wasn't exaggerated. 

Keith felt his heart ache with every word the pastor said. 

"Will you, Takashi shirogane Take this man as your rightful husband and love and cherish him until death do you part?" 

"I will." Shiro said, so nonchalantly, so smoothly, like he was never in love with anyone else before.

Curtis spoke his vows as well and then.

They kissed.

Something Shiro and Keith never did. 

They would sneak off and sit together, that's true. But they had never kissed before. And ever since Shiro told Keith he loved him, they hadn't spoke a word to each other.

Shiro kissed Curtis like he was the oxygen he needed so desperately to breathe. 

Keith felt sick. Everyone cheered and Shiro looked at the crowd that was cheering for them both. And he didn't even bother to look at Keith. 

Everyone left to dance and eat cake or just chat with their own significant other. And Keith felt so left behind... 

On this very day, his life changed. 

For the worse. 

Shiro married someone. And it wasn't Keith.


	2. Get drunk, forget about everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's basically Keith getting drunk because yes :/

Keith stared at the people just enjoying themselves. 

He felt more sick than ever. 

And just when he thought it wouldn't get any worse Shiro and Curtis walked over to him and smiled at him. "Are you enjoying yourself Keith?"

Curtis looked at Keith like he was his worst enemy, like he had just killed his entire family. 

Keith nodded and faked the best smile he could manage. "I've never had more fun." 

Shiro put his big hand on Keith's shoulder. "Keith I know you. What's the matter?"

There was so much Keith would want to scream into his face.  _I should've been the one!! You told me you loved me! Then you stopped talking to me! You married him like he never snitched on the entire Garrison and got Adam and so many others killed! I was by your side throughout everything you went through! I was the one who found you! Who saved you! So many times over! Why didn't you marry me shiro?!_

 

But instead Keith shook his head and smiled, having tears in his eyes. 

"Shiro. I told you that I want you to be happier. Clearly I couldn't make you happy enough. I'm so glad you found the right one. I hope you get to be happier now."

With that Keith turned around and ran off as quickly as he could.

Shiro tried to run after him, but had Lance and Allura and Hunk hold him back and drag him off.

 

 

Keith staggered home, pissdrunk and on the verge of blacking out. How much he drank, he didn't know but he still had a bottle of Hennessy in his hand, occasionally taking sips. 

He kicked the door of his shack open and earned a whimper from Kosmo. 

"Stoobid...*hic* shiro..." 

He mumbled. Kosmo perked up and sniffed him, scrunching up his nose. He smelled bad. Keith used to come home, a little tipsy, but this? Kosmo had never seen him like that. 

Keith started staggering through the shack, punching holes in the walls and tearing off anything that belonged to Shiro or had his name on it.

"Stubid... As...*hic* asshole..." He muttered and collapsed on his bed 

"Smells like shiro..." Normally Keith would bury his face in the sheets and inhale the scent Of Shiro... That person who took his Virginity before he left for the Kerberos mission.

Keith burst into tears and threw the bottle against the wall, where it shattered. 

"ASSHOLE!!!" He yelled, more steadily this time. 

Keith curled up on the floor next to Kosmo and stroked his paw. The poor wolf was so confused and helpless at the sight of Keith.

But he decided to lay there, side by side with his friend. 

 

"Kosmo?"

Keith mumbled and looked at the wolf. 

"Am I a bad boyfriend? Am I not good enough...?"

Keith burst into tears again and looked at Kosmo desperately.

Kosmo pawed at his leg and shook his head, trying to tell him that he was enough, how happy he made him, how good he was. But poor wolf just barked and nuzzled Keith.

The boy nodded and cracked a smile.

"I love you kosmo. You'd never leave me."

Keith closed his eyes and nuzzled Kosmo's soft fur and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurts so good this story finna be lit


	3. Short Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith runs into Curtis and Shiro 3 years after their marriage

Keith awoke from his deep slumber and stretched his stuff limbs. He gazed over at Kosmo and smiled softly. "Good morning my loyal friend. How are we today?" He chuckled softly, as the wolf started making weird noises, expressing how good he felt. "That's good." Keith replied and ruffled Kosmo's hair. "Let's go get something to eat hm?" Keith dragged himself to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth and according to Kosmo's barking and tail wagging, be wanted to participate in Keith's morning routine. "Let's go make some breakfast big boy!" Keith chuckled and walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Oh dear... Nothing left... Guess we'll have to get some groceries hm?" The boy sighed and walked to his closet and searched for something to wear. "You're gonna be a good boy and watch over the shack right?" Kosmo barked in response and sat down. "Good boy!" He chuckled and ruffled his fur then walked outside to his bike and drove to the city. "Let's see..." Keith started buying essentials and trotted to the checkout to pay for the stuff. He packed everything in a big bag and walked to his bike. "No! Not the eggs!" Keith stumbled and dropped a few eggs but someone caught them for him. "Easy th- Keith? Is that you?" Keith straightened up slowly and looked at the tall man and his husband. He clenched his jaw and took the eggs, muttering a small "thank you" "Keith I haven't seen you in years! How's it going buddy?"

 _Why would you care?_ Keith almost barked at him but instead forced a smile and shrugged. "Oh well you know. Living my best life."

Keith cradled the bag tighter, he cojsveco sworn he had broken all the eggs by now.

"Well if you want you could visit us." Curtis said and looked at Keith. 

"Can't. I have places to be. Bye."

Keith ran back to his bike and loaded the groceries on and drove back to his shack quickly, tears streaming down his face. 

 

Once Keith was home he opened the door, looking exhausted.

Kosmo quickly padded over to him and nuzzled his hands and barked. 

"Hey buddy... You must be starving"

The young man started filleting a fish and cooking it in a pan while preparing some meat and cooked vegetables for his four legged friend. 

"Here you go Kosmo." Keith smiled softly and placed the bowl down in front of him then sat right beside him and started eating his own food.

"I saw Shiro and Curtis..." Keith admitted and looked down. "He seemed so happy... Around me he always was so stressed and anxious..." 

The wolf whined and nudged his owner's cheek with his wet snout. In his eyes Keith could read "play with me!" 

And Keith happily obliged. He finished his food quickly and ran outside with a ball. Kosmo panted excitedly and waited for Keith to finally throw the ball. 

It's not that bad anymore when he was with Kosmo. He would never abandon him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finna keep hurting myself it's gonna get more and more angsty


	4. Somebody's watching me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone stands by Keith's window and stalks him, little does he know it's a familiar face.

Drenched in sweat and happier than ever, Keith and his wolf Kosmo walked back into the shack. It was getting darker outside and the birds had stopped chirping.   
"I'll go take a shower, buddy. Can you watch the shack for me?"   
Kosmo barked softly and laid by the door, still panting a bit from the playing.

Keith dragged himself to the bathroom and slowly stripped naked.   
Something felt off though...   
It was like someone was watching him...

Keith turned around and made sure no one was inside the bathroom with him.   
The young man decided to close and lock the door.  
"Better safe than sorry." He muttered to himself and stepped into the shower.   
He rinsed himself off with the warm water and hugged his chest. The feeling of being oh so lonely washed over him again and he was left sobbing.

"Don't cry Keith. He never loved you. You have me."  
Keith jerked and ripped the shower curtain open. No one was there. Not a soul. And kosmo was quiet.   
"I'm hallucinating... Must be the heat."   
Keith stepped into the shower again and sighed.

But the feeling of being watched just wouldn't go away, no matter how often he tried to shrug it off.

Drying his black hair, the petite boy looked into the mirror and sighed.  
But the more Keith squinted and focused on his reflection the more he noticed something behind him...  
Eyes... Yellow eyes that were piercing through his soul... He had seen those eyes before...   
"You have me Keith." The voice repeated and Keith was on the verge of freaking out.   
"You have me Keith."   
It was like the voice was chanting not planning on stopping any time soon.   
Not until Keith was completely at his mercy. 

"STOP IT!!!" the boy screeched and punched the mirror until it shattered.   
Keith sobbed and backed away.   
"What's happening to me...?"

"You can't get rid of me Keith. I'll always be a part of you."   
"Where are you?! What do you want?!"

"Keith. You're still so foolish. I want you."


	5. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just keef having flashbacks   
> Sorry guys it's been weeks since I last updated but finals are bitches :/

"What do you mean you want me?" 

He started shaking and backed away until his back hit the wall, slowly losing his mind. This wasn't real... Someone was there but where was he? What did he want from him?

"Keith ..."

The voice sounded so familiar, echoing in his head. He started spiraling and feeling dizzy. "No.... No you're not here... You're dead... I saw you die..." 

"Foolish Keith. At least you remember me." 

The big man clutched his wrists and caressed his cheeks. "So beautiful~ did you miss me kitten?" 

Keith shivered and gagged at the nickname. "Don't.... Call me that..." 

"Then what else should I call you? Hm? You're still such an unbehaved brat, keithy Keith~" The man leaned in so far that Keith could feel his breath against his skin. "Please... Just leave..."

"Never." The man growled and smacked Keith across the cheek so hard that it didn't take 3 seconds for his nose to start bleeding. The poor boy whimpered and tried to pull away to wipe his nose. But his captor didn't plan on letting go.

 "What's my name, kitty~? Do you remember it?" Keith slowly turned his head and spat the blood in his face. "Bastard." 

The expression of the tall male dropped and he clutched Keith's throat tightly and slammed him into the wall so hard it crumbled.

"Maybe try again?" Keith was left gasping for breath and wailing in pain. He clawed at the man's hands around his throat but he wouldn't let go.

"What's my name." It didn't sound like a question anymore, more like a demand.

"I... I can't..." Keith gasped and spluttered. It all felt so familiar, he started feeling dizzy again. His opponent's eyes became two yellow glowing eyes in the dark. 

And again he was in that damned room.

The room his Virginity was taken from him in the roughest way imaginable. 

No it wasn't Shiro, like he always thought. Shiro would never. Shiro would be slow and tender. Ask him if it was alright. The way he was being touched. Or if it was too much. Shiro would've asked for Keith's color. Think of safewords. Care for Keith after a rough session. Tell him how much he loves him. Tell him how beautiful he is. Tell him how important he is to him. Tell him that he will stand by his side.

This was different. He could hear the disgusting grunts from the man towering above him. As he forced his massive length deeper into Keith's poor abused, bleeding hole. "No!! No!!" He was yelling. It was like, it all happened over again right in front of his eyes. This flashback felt more real than any other. 

The pulsating shaft, so deep inside him that he still felt it months after. And when he pumped him full of his disgusting white stuff. The obscene sounds it created. Keith wanted it all to end. He just wanted for everything to stop. He was begging and screaming for mercy, his red face was sticky and wet with tears and blood and sweat and the man's semen. 

He couldn't forget his name. Or his face. 

"Do you remember my name now?"

"Kuro." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something to hurt myself y'all. Ofc it's sheith and Kuron/Keith because that's my Jam. Anyways enjoy and maybe leave kudos and comments while you're here that'd make me very happy 😊


End file.
